


Usagi, Mamoru, and the Three Mattresses

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Selenophilia [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cheerupemo, F/M, Fluff, Mattress Shopping, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: Before their upcoming wedding, Mamoru and Usagi go mattress shopping for their new bed.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Selenophilia [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763920
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: SSMB Cheerupemo Fic and Art!





	Usagi, Mamoru, and the Three Mattresses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caffeineivore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineivore/gifts).



> Prompt: Any characters, “IT’S SO FLUFFY I’M GONNA DIE!”  
> Event: Cheerupemofic for @caffeineivore

“It’s so fluffy, I’m gonna die!”

Squealing, Usagi rolled around the mattress in unconstrained delight. “Seriously, forget the coffin. Just bury me on top of one of these so I can spend eternity in unending comfort. It’s sooooo soft, like sleeping on a cloud!”

“Usako…” Mamoru lightly pleaded, noticing a couple of people snickering a few feet away.

Usagi, however, didn’t seem to notice them, patting a spot on the mattress beside her. “Come on, Mamo-chan, you have to try it out.”

He supposed she had a point. After all, they both had to like it. Mamoru slipped out of his loafers, setting them neatly to the side, then laid down beside Usagi on the mattress.

“See? Fluffy, right?”

That was one word to describe it, yes. The mattress _was_ incredibly soft… Too soft for his taste. There was practically no lumbar support. He could already hear his back crying out in future pain.

“I don’t think this is the right one,” he said, sitting back up after a couple of minutes. “Let’s try out another one.”

“Fiiiiine,” Usagi said, although she made no move to get up, vertically raising her arms.

“Usako?”

“If you want me to get out of this bed, you’re gonna have to pull me out.”

Mamoru affectionately rolled his eyes and grabbed her hands, yanking the reluctant Usagi back to her feet. “What about that one?” he suggested, pointing out a memory foam mattress across the way that looked much firmer.

“Okay!”

Without even remembering to grab her sandals, Usagi ran over and jumped on the next mattress. “Oof!” she exclaimed. “Well, this one certainly is...sturdier.”

Mamoru, having grabbed both pairs of their shoes, came over and joined her, finding the mattress much more to his liking the instant he laid down on his back. This was more like it. He could barely even sense Usagi squirming around next to him, perfect for when she sneaked out of bed at night for a midnight snack. With a mattress like this, he probably wouldn’t even notice her leaving!

Unfortunately...

“Mamo-chan, I don’t like this one,” Usagi said after only a minute. “It has no bounce to it. It won’t be any fun to fu–”

Eyes widening, Mamoru immediately slapped a hand over her mouth. “Usako!” he hissed.

“What?” Her bright blue eyes looked at him in faux-innocence. “It’s not like they don’t know that’s what we intend to do on it,” she mumbled behind his hand. “We _are_ engaged, after all.” She held up her own hand, showing off her heart-shaped engagement ring.

“Yes, well…” Unable to come up with a clever retort, he sighed and removed his hand from her mouth. “Come on, you pick the next one.”

“Okay!”

She jumped up and moved onto the one right next to the one they had tried, Mamoru following right behind. “Oh, this one is nice,” Usagi said. “ _Really_ nice.”

Mamoru, to his surprise, actually agreed with her. The mattress was soft like the first one, yet there was still enough firmness to it that he felt like his back was being properly supported. The price tag fell right in their agreed budget range as well.

“Have you two decided on which mattress you would like to order?” a salesperson asked, coming over a few minutes later to check on them.

“Yes, I think we have,” Mamoru said, sitting back up. “Usako, do you want to get –”

Beside him, his beautiful bride-to-be had fallen asleep, Mamoru and the salesperson both chuckling at the sight.

“I believe that’s a ‘yes'.”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Sailor Moon” doesn’t belong to me.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: Hope you enjoyed the story! Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! My username is kaleidodreams.


End file.
